Por una mentira una nueva vida
by Nefilim77
Summary: Clary, Sebastian y Lola cayeron en una trampa, ahora ellos son traidores de la clave, por culpa de la hermana de Jace, desaparecen dejando a las personas que mas aman,3 años despues regresan pero con diferentes nombres?, Quienes son ellos?. Jace recxonocera a Clary y la podra perdonar entren y descubranlo soy mala para los Summary lo se
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

No podía creer que esto sucedería, era lo más ruin que cristina nos podría haber hecho pero se q no quedaba otra opción.

-Clary, tenemos q hacerlo lo siento- Sebastián también sufría podría verlo en sus ojos, - no se me hace fácil separarme de Melany dejarla aquí, junto con los otros, también me es difícil hermana pero no tenemos do otra- Sebastián me abraza.

- Sebastián, vámonos antes de que Jace y los demás despierten- agarre mis cosas dispuesta a salir de la habitación – ya le avisaste a Melany de que te irás, yo ya le avise a los otros menos a Jace- baje la cabeza y tres lagrimas rebeldes salieron.

-si pero por que no le has avisado a Jace?-

-mejor que se queden las cosas así, que piense q me lastimo, Isabelle y los otros no saben ni lo que él hizo, ni lo q pasan ellos piensan q nos fuimos nomas- ya había agarrado mis cuchillos serafines y mi estela ya estaba dispuesta a salir cuando Sebastián me agarra del brazo

-no crees q será hacerlo sufrir al ?- estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero no podía en estos momentos.

-prefiero eso a que sepa la verdad- Salí de la habitación – vámonos- salimos pero antes nos pusimos unas runas de silencio en los tobillos, llegamos al elevador pero al salir de este nos encontramos a Iglesias viéndonos, por suerte no hizo algún ruido, al salir del instituto vimos q estaba lloviendo saque mi chamarra verde fosforescente, me la coloque junto con la capucha y salimos de ahí, al llegar a la estación del tren nos estaba esperando una persona q quería demasiado.

-están bien?, no los siguieron ni nada- nos pregunto una chica pelirroja igual q yo, pero con los ojos color agua, llevaba puesto unos converse grises con naranja, un pantalón negro y una blusa negra algo gótica mi mejor amiga de toda la vida Lola Higurashi Kuran ella es una gran cantante reconocida de origen ingles, pero fue adoptada por una familia japonesa , pero ella se vino a vivir aquí a Nueva York -no

Lola estamos bien- me abrazo y le correspondí el abrazo

-Diego sabe algo de por qué me fui- el no sabía nada aun.

-no no lo sabe-

-ok vamos al aeropuerto-todos asentimos y nos fuimos tomamos un taxi, pagamos y entramos al aeropuerto.

-_pasajeros al vuelo 777, con vuelo a Londres favor de pasar por la puerta numero 7 gracias- _entramos y cada quien se instalo en sus asientos, todo por un error, porque nadie de los q aprecio salieran lastimados, una nueva vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 1: Nuestro 4to aniversario

Era un día muy lindo, sin sol los días q mas amaba en la vida, me encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque esperando a mi novio Jace Lightwood era nuestro cuarto mes juntos y queríamos festejarlo, pero al parecer se le hizo tarde, para pasar el tiempo en lo que llegaba saque mi ipod y me coloque los audífonos y me puse a escuchar a Word is mine de Miku Hatsune, entonces en ese momento siento como alguien coloca sus manos sobre mis ojos evitándome saber quién era, acaricie una de sus manos, sentía cicatrices y una callosidad reconociendo a quien pertenecían aquellas manos.

-Jace se que eres tu- escuche solo una risita muda y sentí como ponía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, aspire esa dulce fragancia que el siempre poseía, en eso el me empezó a mordisquear el cuello durante unos segundos y luego sentí como su boca mordía mi lóbulo.

-perdón por la tardanza pequeña- me susurraban al oído muy suavemente y sensual en eso sentí como me quitaban las manos de los ojos y enfrente de mi vi un oso de peluche con una rosa.

-Jace es hermoso- lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas como una niña de 5 años

-bueno Clary suéltalo si no lo destruirás, jajajaja- se sienta a un lado mío y me da un beso fugaz – pero eso no es toda la sorpresa- lo dijo con una sonrisita en sus labios, cuando le iba a preguntar empezó a escuchar unos ladridos, volteé a todos lados sin ver nada hasta que me fije a un lado mío, se encontraba una caja color azul verde, al abrirla me encontré con un pequeño cachorro.

- Jace es el Husky Siberiano que vimos en la tienda la otra vez- lo cargue en mis brazos a aquel cachorrito.

- si como vi que te encanto, decidí comprártelo- me paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerco a el . -se que te encantan mucho esos perros – me conocía muy bien – y como lo llamaras?- umm pensé detenidamente el nombre.

-lo llamare- como cómo? – Jace es niña o niño el perro-

- niño-

-ok lo llamare Kaname –

- Ok- Jace tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – porque ríes?-

- nada nomas que me encanta como te vez sonriendo- en eso el paso sus manos por mi cabellos y empezó a juguetear con un mechón hasta que me atrajo hacia él y me beso – te amo- lo dijo en medio del beso, sentía que me derretía en esos momentos en sus brazos.

-yo también- cada caricia que venían de sus manos me subían a una nube y no existía nada más que él y yo, sentí como me recostaba en la banca, lo bueno era que a esa hora no había nadie en el parque, pero sentía que me estaba olvidando de algo en aquel momento, pero aquellos labios hicieron que me olvidara de eso ¿Qué será?

-woaw pero la hormona anda con todo aquí- nos separamos asustados pensando que era una paraje de ancianos, un cura o algo así, pero aquella voz me sonaba demasiado familiar al voltear vimos que no era una pareja de ancianos y ningún cura la que se encontraba ahí si no era únicamente mi mejor amiga Lola una de las mejores Nefilims y la competencia de Jace, estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, también traía una blusa verde sin hombro, venia acompañada de su novio Diego Ligthwood pero su verdadero apellido es Herondele – Nunca pensé encontrarme un espectáculo así en público?- nos veía con una mirada divertida pero en eso al vernos bien su cara cambio a una de preocupación – KYAAAAAA – aventó a Jace solo para agarrar al pequeño Kaname – COMO SE LES OCURRE APLASTAR A ESTE BEBE- Lola amaba a los animales muchos.

- fue un accidente- respondí, mi perrito era lo que había olvidado no recordaba que lo tenía en medio – lo siento-

-LOLA POR QUE ME AVIENTAS ASI- Jace casi siempre se peleaba con lola

- COMO QUE POR QUE POBRE PERRITO-

- chicos cálmense- respondió diego él es como Jace pero solo que tiene los ojos de color borgoña y el pelo más largo, siempre lo tenía amarrado en una coleta

- el tiene razón – les dije, Lola y Jace estaban que echaban chispas pero sé que se tienen un gran afecto, porque entre los dos se han apoyado

-ok ok, Diego nos vamos y Clary- me veía muy seria – puedo llevarme a tu perrito para llevarlo a pasear siiiiii- hizo una cara de cachorrito y quien decirle no a esa carita

-está bien- me acerque a Jace- no mas lo cuidas-

-ok- y se fueron, Jace me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso

- Crees que te lo devuelva-

-si- nos besamos durante unos segundos – quieres ir a otro lado

-por qué no adónde vamos?- el paso su mano por mi cintura y empezamos a caminar

- y si vamos al Pandemónium-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno aquí les entrego el prologo y el primer cap de esta historia déjenme sus review plis y así sabré si lo continuo o no, también mis errores y también si tengo q dejar de escribir y seguir cantando jajaja es enserio y también algunas ideas para los sig. Caps


	2. Una noche en el antro

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo cap espero q les guste y grax x sus rewies

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a la entrada del Pandemónium nos encontramos con una fila enorme donde se encontraban gran variedad de mundanos como de subterráneos, me encontraba caminando al lado de Jace que tenía una mano colocada sobre mi cintura, caminamos hasta donde terminaba la fila para podernos formar pero al pasar creí ver a alguien que conocía de mi niñez pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma.

-Clary, estas bien?- Jace se veía preocupado yo solo pude poner una sonrisa porque la verdad no había motivo por el cual preocuparse

-No pasa nada, solo creía ver a alguien- me acerco y me dio un suave beso en el pelo

-Está bien pequeña- pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin nos toco entrar a nosotros, al entrar estaba la música tecno a todo lo que daba las luces de neón brillando por todos lados, aquel cuarto de maquinas seguía igual por fuera, mejor dicho todo estaba igual como la última vez que estuve aquí, nos encaminamos hasta la barra y nos sentamos en los dos asientos que quedaban vacio, al sentarnos el camarero nos atendió

-Buenas noches, que quieren?-

-ummmm un Tequila- pidió Jace

-una Margarita de limón con chamoy por favor- el camarero asintió

-muy bien, enseguida se las traigo- en lo que esperábamos las bebida, que en si iban a tardar por la gente que se encontraba en el bar, sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me sacaba a la pista de baile.

-vamos a bailar o vamos a otro lado- me pregunto con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, me puse en puntillas y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le susurre sexymente al oído

-vamos a otro lado muy especial para mí- el me agarro de la cintura y me acercó a el

-donde se encuentra? Si podría saberlo- recordando aquel lugar, ese sitio donde vi esos ojos por primera vez como olvidar aquel día, agarre a Jace de la mano y lo guie atravesando la pista hasta ese lugar el cuarto de maquinas – enserio? Porque aquí? – enserio no lo podía averiguar era lo más sencillo y obvio de todo el mundo, abrí la puerta y me metí con el cuarto de maquinas

-quiero recordar cuando te conocí nada mas- me le acerque y lo bese, fue un beso dulce pero a la vez potente, nuestras lenguas danzaban sin cesar estuvimos así durante un gran rato hasta que algo vital para nosotros se nos agoto algo llamado oxigeno, nos separamos

-veo… que…s….e…te… olvi…do res….pirar- me dijo Jace jadeando

-ja a ti también- le dije cuando logre recuperar todo el aire – así que mi lord no me reclame- abrí la puerta de la sala y salimos -ahora si podemos ir a bailar- nos metimos a la pista agarrados de la mano, nos acercamos mutuamente y empezamos a bailar, los movimientos de Jace eran espectaculares se movía como el aire, era como un ave libre, con cada movimiento que hacia me impresionaba cada mas

-que tanto vez Clary, sé que soy irresistible- ya empezó- pero sabes que soy solo tuyo jajaja- me le acerque muy provocativamente me agache y me pare bailando la música

-lo sé Jace y para toda la vida será así- me agarro de la cintura y me coloque a espaldas de su pecho vi como encajábamos a la perfección nuestros cuerpos. Seguimos bailando hasta que nos cansamos y fuimos por nuestras bebidas que ya han de a ver estado desde hace mucho, al llegar a la barra el mesero no las entrego y empezamos a beberlas – esta deliciosa quieres probarla- el acerco sus labios a mi popote y lo probo-

-esta delicioso pero ocupo ir al baño no tardo- vi como se alejaba del lugar y al ver que desaparecía, enfoque mi vista al frente y se encontraba a delante mío el sujeto que había visto en la entrada y me abrazo como si nada ¿Quién era?

-Clarissa Fray cuanto tiempo- como conocía mi nombre – hace 9 años como esta Simon?- como me conocía a mí y a Simon

-aaaah quien eres?- aunque repito se me hacía muy conocido su pelo café, sus ojos violetas, y esa piel blanca

-jajajajajaj Clary cómo es posible que no me reconozcas si soy Eddy Carter- un momento…

-EDDI COMO OLVIDARTE CUANTO TIEMPO- me pare y le di un abrazo, hace años que no lo veo, como olvidar a mi amor de la primaria – como has estado?-

-bien y tu pequeño fosforo-

-sabes que odio que me digas así y estoy muy bien- al verlo mejor me di cuenta de que en sus brazos y cuello tenia RUNAS, Eddy era un Nefilim – Eddy eres un cazador de sombras?- el coloco su brazo detrás de la cabeza y empezó a rascarse

-si – me miro más a fondo y solo dijo – y veo que tú también eres una que coincidencia Morgenstern- un momento como sabia el que era hija de Valentain

-espera como sabes que soy Morgenstern?-

-Clary recuerda que los chismes corren rápido con los subterráneos- si que no tienen nada que hacer

-ok, y donde vives ahora?- tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, estaba tan emocionada

-En Londres, solo estoy de visita- empezó a sonar una canción que amaba desde pequeña y al parecer en la reconoció

-Clary quieres bailar el Levan Polka, como cuando éramos niños? – enserio como rechazar esa propuesta

-Claro sigo siendo la mejor- me jalo del brazo y me llevo a la pista al parecer casi nadie sabía bailarla nos colocamos en nuestros lugares y empezamos a bailar al compas del 1...2...3, al terminar la canción nos fuimos a nuestros lugares pero en el trayecto tropecé y Eddy me agarro para evitar mi caída pero la pose era algo comprometedora cuando estaba a punto de disculparse sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo.

- ALEJATE DE ELLA IDIOTA SI NO QUIERES MORIR- Jace le grito a todo pulmón y me llevo arrastrando hasta la salida pero me logre zafar de su agarre

- que te pasa Jace?- enserio se veía muy cabreado

-QUE ME PASA TE DEJO 5 MINUTOS Y YA ANDAS BAILANDO Y BESUQUEANDOTE CON OTRO-

-eso no paso Eddy- pero él me interrumpió

-WOWO YA SABES SU NOMBRE NO MAS FALTA QUE TE ACOSTARAS CON EL- ok esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso le di una cachetada que hasta mi me dolió

-ESO CREES JACE PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO EL ES SOLO UN AMIGO QUE TUVE EN LA PRIMARIA- ahora yo le estaba gritando- ME RENCONTRE CON EL DESPUES DE MUCHOS AÑOS Y YO ME HIBA A CAER Y EL SOLO ME AGARRO PERO NO EL SEÑOR TIENE QUE SACAR CONCLUSIONES ANTES DE LO ESPERADO- estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle cuando a lo lejos vimos una cabellera rubia rojiza correr a toda velocidad y enfrente de nosotros vimos al hurón de Izzy correr por que era perseguido por mi perro y de tras de ello se encontraba Lola persiguiéndolos y detrás de ella Diego

-OLA CHICOS- nos saludo y siguió corriendo, vimos como el perro y el hurón se paraban de repente

-LOLA UN HOYO- gritamos Jace y yo al unisonó pero creo que no nos hoyo y callo de frente, Jace y yo corrimos para ver si se encontraba bien, ella se inco y nos volteo a ver sentíamos que algo venia

-KYAAAAAA ME DOLIO MUCHO KYAAAAAA- empezó a llorar como niña chiquita, yo al verla así no podía aguantar las ganas de reír y mire a Jace y vi que él tampoco, los dos nos empezamos a reír como si nada – KYAAA QUE MALOS SON LOS DOS, POR QUE SE RIEN- empecé a llorar pero de risa, me dolía el estomago de tanto reír,

-estas bien?- diego se le acerco y le ofreció su mano para levantarla pero ella quería ser cargada así que levanto los brazos para que la cargara y el la levanta y se la hecha al hombro – ok nos vamos disfruten su noche chicos-

-DIEGO NO ME CARGUES COMO COSTAL DE PAPAS- Lola empezó a Patalear a golpearlo con las manos en forma de puños y hacer pucheros – DIEGO BAKAAAAA* SUELTAME NO SOY UN COSTAL DE PAPAS - diego no pelaba a lola en lo absoluto – MALDITO HERONDALE ME LO PAGARASSSS AUN QUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAAAAAAAAAA- al desaparecer Jace y yo nos quedamos viendo y seguimos riendo

-vámonos al instituto Clary-

-ok- en el trayecto no parábamos de reír, cuando llegamos a las puertas del Instituto Jace me detuvo

-Clary perdón por lo de hace rato fui un tonto- me abrazo y yo solo lo bese

-también es mi culpa, por no contarte nada- nos dimos un profundo beso hasta que escuchamos un grito como si estuvieran torturando a alguien

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA- la voz era de Diego entramos apresurados y sacamos nuestros cuchillos serafines – Rafael- susurre y mi cuchillo brillo, entramos a la sala donde se encontraba la TV y vimos a Diego amarrado a una silla con Lola sentada a un lado

-Cállate te dije que me vengaría no?- al parecer sintió nuestra presencia –ola chicos- miramos hacia la tv y vimos una escena Yaoi*

-Lola, mi amor, querida, mi vida basta por favor te amo que hice para merecer esto-

-Cargarme como costal de papas y ni desesperes faltan 24 capítulos de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y 24 de junjou romance así que ajunta- Diego nos miro con cara de ayuda

-hay que dejarlos- me susurro Jace al oído

-ok vamos a la habitación-

-Vamos Jace pásalo por aquí-

-no puedo (Jadeo)-

-ahhhh no alcanzo-

-pásalo por debajo Jace-

-Por fin pusiste tu mano en el círculo rojo- si estábamos jugando Twister en eso tocan a la puerta del instituto y nos caemos, nos fuimos a ver quién era porque al parecer Lola y Diego no podrían, bajamos por el elevador y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con una chica de 16 años rubia y de ojos color miel enfrente

- Hola soy Constansa Herondale- Jace y yo quedamos pasmados una Herondale, al verla sentí que se avecinaban problemas

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bueno mis pequeñas lectoras aquí acaba el cap gracias a Izzy y a Presidente Miau mis amigas por la idea del huron y el perro, grax sus mensajes, perdón por las faltas de ortografía, puntuación y esas cosas. Y nos leemos en la próxima

Significados

BAKA: idiota

Yaoi: relación hombre hombre ( siii como Magnus y Alec enbobada) Yaoiiiiiiiii :3


	3. La chica Herondale?

Olisssss aquí se encuentra nuestro 3er cap que lo disfruten mucho y YA LLEGO CONSTANSA HERONDALE LA TRANQUILIDAD PARA NUESTROS QUERIDOS CAZADORES ACABO YA y quisiera hacerles una pregunta pero ya hasta el final ok COMENZEMOSSSSSSSS :3

Al oir el apellido Herondale de aquella extraña chica no lo podía creer hasta que vi el gran parecido que tenia con Jace, pero como es posible si los Herondale solo tuvieron un hijo eso seria totalmente imposible totalmente imposible

-Pe…p..pe..r..ro c…..co…..mo q…que eres una una- Jace no podía terminar la frase se encontraba en shock tanto o mas que yo.

-Herondale?- termino la frase con una voz tan dulce y inocente aun que creía que no era así, escuchamos pasos arriba y como se activaba el elevador alguien venia hacia nosotros

-hermanita que pasa aquí? Solo en toda la casa se escuchan los gritos de Diego parecen como si lo estuvieran torturando, bueno hay que recordar que esta con Lola, esa loca sicópata- Sebastián bajaba del elevador vestido con unos vaqueros negros una camisa negra y su sudadera café, de tras de ella venia Melany Sakura la mejor amiga de Lola desde la infancia y novia de Sebastián.

-Querido espero que esa loca sicópata no sea Lola- Sebastián se tenso un momento y ella le dio un gélido beso en los labios – ummmm Jace Clary quien es ella?- por primera vez Sebastián enfoco su vista hacia nosotros

- Es Constanza Herondale-

-HERONDALE – grito Sebastián

-que pasa aquí chicos?- Todos giramos para ver a la dueña de esa voz y nos encontramos con Lola, ella miro definidamente a Constanza –quien es ella?- esa se convirtió el día de hoy en la pregunta del año

-Constanza Herondale- esperaba la misma reacción que todos tuvimos hacia ella pero al parecer la noticia no le afecto tanto

-Pasemos a la Biblioteca- dijo muy secamente y se dio la vuelta, Constanza entro al instituto, dejo sus maletas en la nave y subimos para alcanzar a Lola, al entrar a la Biblioteca ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón color negro junto con Diego que al parecer tuvieron que interrumpir la sesión de yaoi aun que el pobre estaba todo traumado, al otro lado se encontraban Isabelle y Alec –Tomen asiento por favor- Sebastián y Melany se sentaron juntos y yo me senté con Jace y Constanza – Muy bien Constanza podrías decirme que es lo que haces aquí y quien eres?- ella solo suspiro y respondió

-Soy Constanza Herondale, tengo 16 años y vine a reunirme con mi hermano Jonathan- espera un momento ERA HERMANA DE JACE

-Hermana?- todos excepto Lola preguntaron al unisonó

-si soy hija de Stephen y Celine Herondale, para ser exactos Hermana gemela de Jace- No lo podía creer, al, parecer nadie

-DEJA DE MENTIR- Jace se paro y se puso frente a ella

-no miento tu eres mi hermano, Valentain nos separo y a mí me crio una familia que vivía a las orillas de Idris, yo tampoco creí que era cierto cuando me contaron todo y al enterarme que tenía un hermano quise venir a buscarlo y al parecer lo encontré- Constanza se paro y lo abrazo, sus palabras fueron sinceras Jace también la abrazo eso era muy hermoso

-Clary puedo hablar contigo en mi habitación?- me pregunto Lola

-si- salimos de la Biblioteca dejando esa conmovedora escena, subimos hasta el cuarto de Lola, entramos y ella se sentó en la cama –que paso Lola?- ella se encontraba muy seria y pensativa

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa chica?- ella se veía muy preocupaba

-como que un mal presentimiento?- no entendía nada – sobre qué?

-ella hará algo y es malo que este aquí, nunca tuvo que llegar, se tiene que ir ya- ve que Jace es feliz y quiere hacerle esto

-Lola no t preocupes tal vez es falsa alarma-

-no lo es Clary, ella se tiene que ir pero ya- esa fue todo como era posible eso ya estaba molesta

-LOLA HIGURASHI KURAN COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS ESO – estaba más que molesta pero al parecer ella mantenía la calma

-Clary, cálmate por favor- que quiere que me calme después de lo que dijo – respira profundo

-SABES QUE LOLA YA ME TIENE HARTA TU ESTUPIDO COMPORTAMIENTO TU Y TUS NIÑERIAS- yo gritándole a Lola pero al parecer la paciencia de Lola cabo

-SABES QUE CLARISSA, SI YA TE TIENE ARTA MI COMPORTAMIENTO NO SE POR QUE SIGUES AQUÍ CONMIGO, SIN TAN ARTA TE TENGO AHÍ SE ENCUENTRA LA MALDITA PUERTA- esta era la primera vez que Lola se enojaba conmigo de esta forma en los 3 años de amistad nunca había ocurrido esto, pero ya era el colmo con ella.

- TAL VEZ HAS DE ESTAR CELOSA POR QUE JACE POR FIN TIENE UNA HERMANA Y TU NO TIENES NINGUN PARIENTE DE SANGRE – me arrepentí al instante de haberle dicho eso Melany me había contado un dia que sus padres habían muerto en manos de un extraño que se obsesiono con su madre y Lola destrozada al ver como mataban a sus padres enfrente de ella, decidió tomar venganza matándolo al instante.

-Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CLARISSA, NO ME AFECTA PARA NADA ESO POR QUE TOME VENGANZA POR ELLO A LOS 5 AÑOS YO YA DEJE EL PASADO ATRÁS PERO AUNQUE SEA A MI NO ME OCULTARON MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DURANTE 16 AÑOS Y NO VIVI COMO UNA VIL MUNDANA- bueno al parecer no fui la única quien pensó y dijo cosas que no pero eso me afecto sus palabras fueron muy duras. Al instante me pare para salir de la habitación, abrí la puerta y antes de salir ella me dijo algo más calmada.

-pero recuerda Clarissa mis presentimientos nunca fallan, tu y Jace no son los únicos con dones especiales- Salí de la habitación y recordé que la familia adoptiva de ella vive en un templo y ella fue educada ahí, al bajar de las escaleras me encontré con Melany

-Clary, Lola sigue en su habitación?- su pelo color castaño se encontraba amarrado en un moño y sus ojos color avellana lucían algo preocupados

-Si-

-Esta ella bien?- por que preguntaba eso

-Sí que paso?- al verla bien ella se encontraba preocupada

-Escuche gritos arriba, y quise averiguar por qué eran los gritos- al recordar lo sucedido no puede dejar de pensar en ella – pero de todas formas subiré a ver como se encuentra- ella subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Lola

-Lola estas ahí- Baje las escaleras y me fui hacia la sala de estar, encendí la tv, el DVD, abrí el compartimiento y saque la serie de Lola y la guarde en el estante de animes y puse el anime de Sailor Moon, empezó la serie pero al parecer no l puse tanta atención por estar pensando en lo que Lola me comento, yo también sentía algo respecto a Constanza pero creí que eran solo tonterías y ahora Lola también tiene ese presentimiento, era muy extraño que se presentara una chica así como si nada diciendo que era la hermana de Jace, no me creí mucho su historia de donde venia, de su familia, su historia, tenía mis dudas respecto a ella y la única forma para descubrirlo era preguntándole a ella. Cuando volví a poner atención a la serie está ya estaba por empezar el segundo capítulo, decidí apagar todo y resolver mis dudas.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación que le fue asignada a Constanza, me encontraba al frente de la puerta pero escuchaba voces adentro de ella.

-no te preocupes todo está saliendo de acuerdo a todo lo planeado- era la voz de Constanza ¿pero con quien hablaba?

-no t preocupes todo saldrá bien por fin la clave caerá- al escuchar eso por accidente golpee el florero que estaba a un lado mío, las voces cesaron y solo se escuchaba un silencio penetrante, en eso solo se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándome ver a Constanza y detrás de ella estaba…..

Fin del cap Jajajaj siento que las deje en lo más emocionante pero ¿Quién está detrás de Constanza traten de adivinarlo? Ahora a contestar Reviews

Tu fan numero 1: gracias por amar mi novela y si soy otaku y amo el yaoi y lo del hurón fue idea de Presidente Miau mi amiga

Guest: sé que soy genial jajajaja ok no pero ya continúe

Fernanda: qué bueno que Lola se convirtió en tu personaje favorito

Izzy: Hay querida izzy grax por apoyarme y YA TERMINA MI LIBRO Y DEVUELVEMELOOOO! Y DEJA DE SUSCRIBIRTE A PAGINAS RARAS POR FAVOR T LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO Y MAS LA SEGUNDA

Julieta: si tal vez salga algo de Lemon en la novela pero eso ocuparía ver con Presidente Miau jajajaja larga historia y si habrá Yaoi pero no solo el de Magnus y Alec luego encontraras a otra parejita muy linda por ahí

y aquí las preguntas y aclaraciones

Estoy pensando en meter relleno me refiero a algo que no tiene que ver con la historia x ejemplo como es que se conocieron Lola y Clary y otros x ahí que no les diré xq seria spoiler

Sé que en el prologo a la hermana de Jace la puse con el nombre de Cristina pero al final con ayuda de alguien decidí que su nombre seria Constanza


End file.
